Stars Flying
by Brit98
Summary: Star Phantom was just a normal girl before the accident happened. One day she became Star Phantom. One day she met Danny Phantom. One day, nothing was ever the same again. Rating subject to change. Adopted from sammansen.
1. Chapters 1-3

**The first 6 chapters are taken from sammansen. Nothing but grammar and spelling is changed. Chapter 1-3 will be today and 4-6 will be on another day. Well, here we go!**

Danny POV

"Hey Sam," I say as I walk into the nasty burger.  
"Hey! What have you been doing?" Sam asked. _What do I say? I can't tell her I spent the day with another girl.__  
_"Just hanging around the park," I lie. "Well hope you had fun." She said smiling. Let me tell you how any of this happened.

_1 week ago._

_Darn, I'm late for school! Great I'm going to get detention and I still haven't captured this dork._ The ghost in front of me shoots an ecto-beam, he hits. I fall to the ground when I turn around I see that the ghost is gone. _That's odd_ I think. Anyway I head to class hoping that something good will come out of this day. When I get to class I notice that I'm not the only one late, Mr. Lancer arrived 2 minutes after me which gave me time to sit down.

Sam POV

Danny looked stressed. It's only been a month since he got his ghost powers and he's already been late 5 times this week. He was lucky Lancer arrived late as well.

After school on the way home I met up with Danny and Tucker. "So what happened today?" I asked. Danny sighed and said "Another one." Of course Tucker and I knew what that meant. But then Danny smiled. "You won't believe what happened." Danny said with excitement. _What could have happened that got him excited but not quite sure he should be._ Danny could see we wanted to know. "When I was battling a ghost it just disappeared, there was no more trouble. It was just gone." This isn't what I would have gotten excited about. I put a smile on to comfort Danny.

Danny POV

Sam and Tucker are the best friends anybody could have, they understood me completely.

I was flying through town when I saw another one. This one was a dork throwing boxes everywhere. I flew towards him. He turned around and saw me. "I'm the box ghost Beware!" He said and started throwing them at me. I took out the Fenton thermos and was about to press the button when he was sucked into a different one. Then I saw the person holding it. She was in a hazmat suit like mine except with white stars on it. She was also wearing a carnival mask, with stars around the eyelashes. But who was she?

Chapter 2

Star POV

I saw him staring; He was staring at me but why? I had, had a bit of a crush on him for the longest time but he never noticed me. I stared back at him, and smiled. Then I flew, I flew away embarrassed for some reason. _Why me? Of the entire girl population in town, I end up with freaky ghost powers. Why?_

"Hey, wait up!" I heard someone shout. I turned around. He had followed me.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"Your name." he said "So I can tell my friends." I blushed.

He wanted to know my name….. _My name! Oh no. what do I tell him?_ I looked down and said "Star." Of course this wasn't my real name but I figured he had to have a name and I didn't want to give him my real one.

Danny POV

"Star"

I should have known from the suit.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Danny Phantom." I say.  
"I know who you are." She said. I felt downright silly.

I was at home when Jazz finally got home. "Sorry I'm late!" she said. "Where have you been?" I asked. "I was just wandering around town. Not much that you think is interesting." She answered. _Ring…. Ring….._ I picked up the phone, "Hello?" It was Sam and she invited me to study with her.

Sam POV

Danny said yes and is coming over! _I wonder if ghost hunting counts as studying._I sit down on the couch in my room and open my book of dark poetry. Soon enough Danny showed up. "What took you so long?" I asked. He knew I was just teasing.  
"Come on I had to make sure Jazz didn't see me." He replied. So we started studying.

Star POV

I continued my patrol twenty minutes later. Nothing all day, Of course this was my first day of ghost hunting. I went home.

Jazz POV

Little brothers can be annoying sometimes; especially when they are nosy. "Where have you been?" Danny asked me.  
"I was just wandering around town. Not much that you think is interesting." I replied.

He leaves for Sam's house after that and my day isn't much interesting. Ever since dad's crazy ghost portal started working, he's been trying to get out of the house; probably from embarrassment. I wish I had an excuse to escape the house.

Chapter 3


	2. Chapters 4-6

**The first 6 chapters are taken from sammansen. Nothing but grammar and spelling is changed. Chapter 1-3 is "Chapter 1" and 4-6 is here. Well, here we go!**

Chapter 4

Star POV

I got to school 20 minutes early. I guess I just used school as an excuse because I was blushing badly. I changed back to my human form and went inside. I went to the library to study when I noticed Dash was staring at me. "What are you doing?" I ask him just to see if he's smart enough not to answer.

He didn't say anything, not because he was smart, but because he was dumb. I left to get any from Dash and got to class just as the bell rang. Lancer had prepared a pop quiz and I'm pretty sure I got all of it correct. After that I ran into Danny Fenton, and my books fell everywhere. "Danny!" I yelled as my books fell to the floor.  
"Sorry, here you go." He said handing me my books, "lost in thought."

I took my books and headed to my next class. It was pretty interesting. Find the hypotenuse, the words on the paper said. Mr. Jenkins, my math teacher, had given us a simple review.

Danny POV

School was okay, but I kept running into things because of lack of sleep. I bombed English. Thank goodness Mr. Jenkins is an easy "A" teacher or I would have bombed Math too.

Tucker POV

Danny's ghost hunting is getting in the way of school for three reasons: One, Lack of sleep, two, no time to study, and three, he's always late to class. He needs a brake but doesn't know how to fit one in.

After school I walk up to Danny as he's leaving the building. "Danny, wait up!" I said. He stopped and waited for me.  
"Hey Tucker." He said smiling. "How did you do on English?"  
"I don't know. I'm not sure the multiple choices where names I'd never heard before. Oh and who wrote the raven again?" I asked  
"That would be Edgar Allen Poe." Sam said as she caught up with us.  
"Darn I put down Shakespeare." I said a little upset.  
"Oh wow." Danny said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I forgot to tell you about Star!" He exclaimed.  
"Who?" Sam said confused.  
"Star, she's a halfa like me. I think she's the reason that ghost disappeared Monday morning." He said excited  
"Wow, what is she like?" I asked.  
"She's cool. I saw her this morning while she was heading to school." He said.

I stopped walking. _What if she goes to Casper high?_ I thought. "Have you asked her where she goes to school?" I asked him.  
"Why would I ask her that?" Danny asked, confused as ever.  
"Well you never know she could be in the same class." I said in a matter of fact voice.

Chapter 5

Star POV

I was strolling through the park, when I heard it, a scream. I ran in search of whatever was causing it and of course I found a ghost. He was tall and green, he looked like a robot. I was pulling out the thermos when Danny show's up. "Skulker!" He yells and the ghost focuses on him.  
"The bait worked. Prepare to lose Whelp!" He said laughing evilly.  
"It's not like you'll win this time." Danny said smugly.

They started fighting; Skulker started shooting stuff from his arms and Danny starting dodging. Danny shot an ecto-beam and Skulker dodged and the beam was heading straight for me, Danny noticed but Skulker Didn't and kept at it. I dodged the ecto-beam, but Danny was still staring at me and got hit with one of Skulker's weapons, and fell from the sky. "I've won whelp!" Skulker yelled triumphantly.

I jumped into action and flew towards Skulker and punched him and he flew two feet. "You still have to go through me!" I said.  
"Another half ghost?" He said confused.  
"Wow you're dumber then I gave you credit." I said.

I was having way too much fun with this. Skulker flew straight at me and I ducked, grabbing the thermos. By the time Skulker landed I had pressed the button. Danny got up. I walked over and asked. "Want to meet me at my place after I've had the chance to clean up?"

Danny POV

"Want to meet me at my place after I've had a chance to clean up?" She asked. I blushed.  
"Sure! Here's my number." I said as I wrote down my cell phone number. "Call me when you want me to come over."

She left and I had to go get ready. I went to my house and Phased through the wall since she would be seeing Danny Phantom I would have to do it while I'm my ghost form, and dad wouldn't be accustomed to having a ghost walk through the front door. I phased through the wall to the bathroom. Luckily Jazz wasn't in the hall to see me fly through. I wash my hair and comb it, unfortunately it's no use my hair is as messy as ever. Next I move to something to make me smell nice instead of smelling like dirt. I sprayed myself with some popular cosmetic stuff Jazz has.

Before I knew it I was presentable. I changed into human then back to test if it wouldn't ware away after changing back to human. Luckily for me it didn't. I changed to my human form and went downstairs. "Danny, when did you get home?" Mom asked. "I didn't hear you come in. Come here we're about to have dinner."  
"Where's Jazz." I asked.  
"Oh Jazz went out with some friends. She said she'd be back before nine." Mom replied. _What friends?_ I thought.  
"I'm actually stuffed; Sam, Tucker, and I went to the nasty burger before I came home." I lied.

Good thing Star called at that moment. "Who is it honey?" Mom asked.  
"It's Sam." I lied _again __and_ answered the phone. "Hello?" I said.  
"Hey I'm done cleaning up if you want to come over." She said in a cheery voice.  
"Hold on." I said as I put my hand over the phone. "Can I go meet Sam at her house?"  
"Fine sweetie, just be back by 9:00." She said.  
"Oh and if Jazz call's looking for me tell her I'll be home later." I said.

I hadn't given Jazz my cell number because I didn't want her calling every time I stayed out later than normal. After mom had agreed I exited the house.  
"So where's your house?" I asked Star.  
"The abandoned hospital," She directed me. "My parents are kind of embarrassing right now." I hung up and headed to the abandoned hospital.

Chapter 6

Danny's POV

I ran into the ally across the street and changed into Danny Phantom. I flew right over to the creepy building where Star said she was and I went in. "I see you made it." Star said teasingly. "I bought us some snacks if you would like some." I kindly accepted since I blew off dinner to come.  
"So is this your hideout?" I asked.  
"Yeah I fixed it up so I'd have somewhere to go off to when I wanted to be left alone." She replied.  
"It's nice."  
"Thanks." She said while sniffing. "Are you wearing some kind of perfume?" she asked. I blushed; I didn't think she would notice.  
"It's some popular body spray my sister has."  
"Oh I recognize it; I have some of it at my house." She said. "Let's go to the roof you won't believe the view."

She held her hands over my eyes as we went up to the roof. "Open." She said.

I opened my eyes and she was correct there was a stunning view of the city. We sat down hanging our feet over the edge. "So my friend wanted me to ask you where you go to school." I said.  
"Oh… I go to Caspar high." She said. "You?"  
"I go to Casper high to!" I exclaimed. _Great now she'll think that I'm a dork._

Star POV

_Yes! He goes to the same school!__  
_"So I know this might be awkward but, what's your name?" I asked.  
"I thought you knew my name." He said.  
"I meant your real name since your obviously only half ghost since you wouldn't be able to go to Caspar high without being swarmed by people." I explained.  
"You're pretty smart." He said "But I don't just give my secret identity away." He told me.  
"Sorry, I understand." I said.

I don't know what we were doing but we both leaned in and KISSED!


	3. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading anything for a while. This story is one of the hardest to write for reasons that will be explained later. That and I've been really lazy lately. Anywho, here's chapter 7!**

Stars Flying Chapter 7

Danny's POV

I don't really know what happened, but I liked it. I shouldn't have, but I did. Star was a _really_ good kisser and I felt my self falling for her.

When we came apart for breath, we both turned beat red. "I... uh..." I stammered.  
"You don't have to be nervous about kissing a girl." Star replied, still red as a tomato.  
"I-I-I'm not. It's just.. wow. You're a really good kisser." If it was possible, I'd blush even more. She laughed nervously.  
"Thanks."

We sat staring at the view as the sun started setting. It was quite beautiful. Oranges, reds, and golden yellows shone brightly as the stars started to shine brightly. The moon was full and glowed intensely. The cool crisp autumn air whipped as the leaves that had fallen were dragging around the ground.

To the unobservant pedestrian, we would be completely invisible. Anyone else would say that we were just watching over the city. The sound of the leaves crunching as people stepped on them were carried in the wind. It was just... Peaceful. Sadly, it couldn't last.

In the horizon, I could see the clock on the town capital. Striking 9:30, I realized how late it was. "Oh gosh!" I said, "I've got to go! Curfew is 10 and it takes me a little time to get home."  
"It's okay." Star replied, "I've got to go soon too."

We stood up and hugged each other, saying good-bye. "I'll fly off in a little while," Star said, "I just want to take this in for a little longer." I nodded and kissed her cheek, feeling it warm up.  
"See you later," I said and flew off into the night.

* * *

Star's POV

Danny had left a few minutes ago. I wasn't really wanting to take the view in. What I really wanted to do was to think. I kissed him but he kissed me back. Does that mean he's single and he likes me? I silently hoped so.

Of course he was single. If he wasn't, he would've jerked away immediately. Also it'd be all over the news. Danny was _always_ all over the news. Whether it was for saving one person, helping another, or stopping a ghost, even the paper had it's own column for the famous ghost boy.

I stood up and looked at the sky once more, remembering how my brother and I would look at the stars at night when we were younger. As we got older, those times slowed until they just stopped a few months ago. The day the portal started working was the last night. They say my family became famous in Amity Park. I suppose that's why we stopped the star gazing. He became embarrassed and I don't blame him. It was the first day we wouldn't be a normal family.

I flew off into the crisp air, memories playing in my head. It was strange really. I hadn't thought about my life much. Mostly all I thought about was school.

Landing in the ally next to my house, I looked around to make sure no one was watching. All clear. I changed back into my human form and went inside to come face to face with my parents. "You're late young lady." My mom scolded.  
"I know and I'm sorry," I apologized, "My study session ran late." The lie tasted aw weird as it sounded coming out of my mouth. It was really hard to lie; especially to my parents.

My mom and dad's glares softened and I let out a silent sigh of relief. "I'm going to head to bed in a little bit. There's something I have to do first." My parents nodded and I headed towards my room.

Stopping halfway down the hall, I opened my brother's door to find him messing with his laptop. "Danny?" He looked up, "Do you want to go up to the op-center and star gaze?" he smiled,  
"Sure Jazz."

**So Star's identity is reveled! You can see how this is a little weird and hard to write... "What about Sam and Danny?" You may ask? Well you'll just have to find out by continuing to read! I promise that the next chapter won't take quite as long.**


End file.
